


Canonical? Yes

by WickedHeadache



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Actress Tina Minoru, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, In-Universe RPF, Nonsense, Singer Leslie Dean, Social Media, lots of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: Tweet from@lesliedeanofficialHappy birthday,@minoru! I hope you’re having a blessed day.Reply from@minoruI am now. Thank you, darling!Reply from@archivelesliedeanlesbihonest...





	Canonical? Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#Rogeliban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468876) by [fiercynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn). 



_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:  
_I JUST GOT AN EARGASM.

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash_ _:_  
What are you talking about?

_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:_  
HER VOICE IS TOO PERFECT FOR THIS WORLD

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:  
_Are you on drugs?

_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:_  
Leslie's new album just came out!

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:_  
Oh, got it. Is it good?

_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:_  
It's amazing! You gotta listen to Blessed.

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:_  
No, thanks.

_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:_  
But- It's sooo deanoru.

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:_  
Sweetie, I don't ship deanoru.

_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:_  
WHAT?! Unfollowed.

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:_  
What...are you doing?

_PM from @leslietrash to @tinlovemin:_  
I'm not talking to you until you fix your nonsense.

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:_  
What?

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash:_  
Have you lost your mind?

* * *

_Tweet from_ _@lesliedeanofficial_  
I'm excited to announce the rumors are true: I'm joining the #Hunters cast on this second season!

_Reply from_ _@lovingbomb  
_STARTING TO WATCH THE SHOW NOW!!

_Reply from_ _@arianatorsxx  
_omg!!!!!!!

_Reply from_ _@leslietrash  
_DEANORU IS REAL

_Reply from_ _@mariela_ji  
_am I gay panicking? Yes, I am.

_Reply from_ _@russelsquad  
_god, I barely survive with only one of them on screen.

_Reply from_ _@eveisgay  
_MY SHIPPING HEART IS READY #Deanoru

_Reply from_ _@minoru  
_Looking forward to spend time together on set ;)

 

* * *

Tumblr _post by hunterofdeanoru:_

> YOU GUYS! I was kinda holding back on getting in too deep with the Deanoru ship but _come on_ Leslie, you are a SINGER WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON A TV SHOW. I JUST. I CAN’T EVEN. It gay.
> 
> #leslie dean #tina minoru #deanoru #hunters #im still shook #never thought it could be canon #but really i ship it so hard

 

_Reblogged by heartsofqueen:_

> but what if it explains everything? We all saw them eye-fucking at the Met Gala, and how Tina kept looking for Leslie during the Golden Globes instead of looking at HER DATE, that was right besides her.
> 
> What if all this time they have dated through awards and “unintentional” meetings? I can feel them pining from my computer.
> 
> What if this is Leslie's way to get closer to her girlfriend?
> 
> #and what if leslie got all jealous of tina’s date #and had to pretend it didn’t matter #but it did matter because she loves her #they gay af #deanoru #listen to blessed #i was watching a photo of leslie so hard #i think my laptop broke #worth it

 

_Reblogged by tinalove:_

> ever get bitter over how gay tina is but she has to stay closeted because of this heteronormative society that think the deanoru looks ain’t lust but hatred.
> 
> #the media keeps pitting them against each other #they say they are mortal enemies #but why don’t they just let them be gay #we don’t like fight #we want them to kiss already #those two are wasting time with all the straight bullshit #but we know deanoru is making out and snuggling in bed right now #whilst this idiots say they hate each other

 

_Reblogged by heartsofqueen:_

> honestly reblogging just for the tags.
> 
> LONG LIVE DEANORU
> 
> #let deanoru be gay

 

_Reblogged by minorutrash:_

> Gotta re-watch hunters
> 
> #just to be extra ready for deanoru #let deanoru be gay

 

Tumblr _post by bingocar:_

> Bet Blessed was based on Tina. “People think you are cold, but I can see through that”? “Honey, they say you’re hell, let me be your fallen angel”?
> 
> Honestly, I think Leslie is not even trying to hide it anymore.
> 
> #the lyrics are so deanoru you guys #leslie thinks tina and her were “blessed” #by their love #who is she trying to fool #she wants to come out so she wrote blessed #and now she’s joining hunters #let deanoru be gay #i love them sm

 

_Reblogged by roseabit:_

> THIS IS MY HEADCANON
> 
> #oh myyyyyy #it’s so obvious #i think “darkness we share” is deanoru too you guyyyys #oh my god leslie #let deanoru be gay

 

_Reblogged by mylittlefemme:_

> nobody:
> 
> leslie: TINA MUST BE PROTECTED, SHE IS MY BABY!! DON’T TOUCH HER SHE’S AN ANGEL. my ANGEL AND SAVIOR. I’M WRITING A SONG ABOUT HER.
> 
> #leslie is a precious cinnamon roll #they are everything #can’t wait for new deanoru hits of my leslie #let deanoru be gay

 

_Reblogged by donatellman:_

> so accurate
> 
> #let deanoru be gay

 

* * *

_To:_ _lesliedn@gmail.com  
__From:_ _therealminoru@hotmail.com_

> So… “Blessed” is about me? Would’ve liked a heads up.

 

_To:_ _therealminoru@hotmail.com  
__From:_ _lesliedn@gmail.com_

> That’s what you want? For me to go around serenading to you? Keep dreaming.

 

_To:_ _lesliedn@gmail.com  
__From:_ _therealminoru@hotmail.com_

> I try.
> 
> I would have loved, though, to not find out about you coming to Hunters from a tweet.

 

_To:_ _therealminoru@hotmail.com  
__From:_ _lesliedn@gmail.com_  

> Well, we don’t always get what we want.
> 
> Wanna get a coffee tomorrow?

 

_To: lesliedn@gmail.com  
From: therealminoru@hotmail.com_

> Sure. After work? _  
> _

 

* * *

_P_ _osted to_ _wattpad.com_

**love, can’t protect you now (deanoru)**

6 Part Story | 1478 reads | 76 votes  
By  WhoLoverQueen  
Complete 

> Tina is getting married, and Leslie, as her best friend, is assigned to be the maid of honor. The problem is she’s head over heels in love with her and now it’s too late to confess her feelings. Will she stand back and watch the love of her life walk away? Or will it all be too much for her? What if Leslie is not the only one with secrets?

_Fanfiction femslash deanoru wlw lesliedean tinaminoru softleslie lesliextina_

 

* * *

_Tweet from_ _@lesliedeanofficial_  
Happy birthday,  @minoru! I hope you’re having a blessed day.

_Reply from_ _@minoru  
_I am now. Thank you, darling!

_Reply from_ _@leslietrash  
_OMG

_Reply from_ _@foxmalae  
_THESE. ARE. MY. RIGHTS.

_Reply from_ _@manyklugger  
_let #deanoru bE GAY

_Reply from_ _@archivelesliedean  
_lesbihonest...

_Tweet from_ _@hearty567  
_This cast have no chill

_Tweet from_ _@arianatorsxx  
_iM HOWLING leslie why

_Tweet from_ _@tinlovemin  
_These deans are just delusional. Tina is straight.

_Reply from_ _@leslietrash  
_Sweetie, stop embarrassing yourself.

_Reply from_ _@tinlovemin  
_Thanks to people like you is that Tina doesn’t share her life with us anymore, you make her uncomfortable.

_Reply from_ _@leslietrash  
_leslie sends you kisses from her place at her wife’s bed, bye!

_Tweet from_ _@promlina  
_There’s a part of the fandom that is so toxic!

_Tweet from_ _@holi_rotten  
_leslie didn’t come out you guys! she’s not gay.

* * *

“So what brings you inspiration for your songs,” Ellen asks. 

Leslie makes a thoughtful face before biting her lip apologetically at Ellen. “It’s… hard to say.”

“What do you mean? You just...write whatever’s on your mind?”

“No!” She shakes her head. “Not at all. It’s just not only one inspiration.”

“Can you name one?”

“Well,” she twiddles her hands. “It hasn’t been a partner in a while, that’s for sure,” she jokes. “It’s funny. I was talking with Tina about this the other day when we started shooting for the new season of Hunters.” The audience cheers. “And mostly all I can get is love songs, yet they always come from a place of… Of pain, you know?”

“Yes, that’s how it is with art most of the time,” Ellen replies.

“Although, lately, my songs come from a happier place,” Leslie smiles. “And I love that.”

“So, you joined the cast of Hunters.”

“I did,” she nods.

“A new experience for you, I’m sure.”

“Yes, it is. I have to admit I'm quite nervous, especially because I’m starting as a regular character.”

“And who’s your character?”

“Well, I’m interpreting Rose Moon, a singer, but she’s also- wait, I’m not sure if I can say that,” she tells her. “Does it counts as a spoiler if it’s a grand character trait?”

“I think it does,” Ellen chuckles.

“What a pity. But, regardless, it’s going to be a great season. She makes her first appearance in this benefit, where she sings right after all the killing.”

“Mm, I heard the media went crazy.”

“Oh, yes,” Leslie chuckles, then adds with a serious expression. “A lot of critics, bloggers and, uh, fans are speculating on our gayness.”

The audience and Ellen laugh. “Oh? What do you mean by ‘our’?”

“Mine and Tina’s, of course.”

* * *

Tumblr _post by heartsofqueen:_  

> dUDE DOESN’T SHE KNOW WHAT SHE’S DOING TO ME?? “A lot of critics, bloggers and fans are speculating on our gayness” Damn right we do.
> 
> #she knows how gay she is #she’s not even pretending #damn you leslie #im hyperventilating #let deanoru be gay

 

_Reblogged by dickenerbian:_  

> as if I wasn’t screwed enough with that episode
> 
> #ofc nine is totally amazed by rose’s singing #bitch me too #nine is so relatable some times #let deanoru be gay #you cowards #or at least moonine #wouldn’t be opposed to that

 

_Reblogged by rosingbell:_

> OMG reblogging for those tags. MOONINE I ship it so hard it causes me physical pain.
> 
> #hope leslie is on the next episode too #omgggg #i’m gay for leslie on that white dress

 

* * *

_Posted to_ _archiveofourown.org_

**Dancing in the dark.  
**LoveTheRoses 

Rating: Explicit  
Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category: F/F  
Fandom: Hunters (2018)  
Relationship: Nine Izumi/Rose Moon  
Characters: Nine Izumi, Rose Moon, Rogelio Contreras, Susan Bold  
Additional Tags:  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence  ,  Concerts  , Lesbian Nine Izumi,   Smut  , Gay Panic, but nine is smooth af, Rose Moon needs a hug, Sharing a Bed, Happy Ending  
Language: English  
Stats: Published 2019-04-15  
Words: 5,603  
Chapters: 1/1  
Comments: 12  
Kudos: 120  
Bookmarks: 6  
Hits: 6,310 

> Her mission is over. The Avenger is dead. Nine should just leave the benefit and go home. Yet, when the Rose Moon recital begins and she sees the beautiful woman singing to the crowd, Nine gets other ideas.
> 
> Or, the one where they talk...and more.

 

* * *

_Text message from Leslie to Tina:  
_See you at the SDCC?

_Text message from Tina to Leslie:  
_Of course. Are you going alone? 

_Text message from Leslie to Tina:  
_I am. You? 

_Text message from Tina to Leslie:  
_I’m all yours. 

_Text message from Leslie to Tina:  
_And you know I’m all yours. 

_Text message from Tina to Leslie:  
_Good.

* * *

Tumblr _post by heartsofqueen:_

> DEANORU IS TOGETHER AT THE SDCC2019
> 
> #I’m howling #why are they doing this to me #if they are playing it platonic #let deanoru be gay #dammit #leslie dean #tina minoru #sdcc2019

 

_Reblogged by minorutrash:_

> Stop taking things out of proportion. Just because they went there together doesn’t mean they are gay. Why can’t they be just friends?
> 
> #chill dude #this fandom needs to calm tf down #sdcc2019

 

_Reblogged by moonineislove:_

> Let people ship alone, they are not hurting anyone.

 

_Reblogged by heartsofqueen:_

> Besides, I don’t think "just friends" kiss on camera. On the lips.
> 
> #it’s real gay folks #it’s happening #oh my goddd #they came out #deanoru is real #and gay

 

_Reblogged by moonineislove:_  

> OMGOMGOMG I NEED A PHOTO OF THIS
> 
>  #someone send me a pic of the kiss #you guys i need this #give me my gay rights #deanoru is finally gayyy #leslie dean #tina minoru

 

* * *

_Posted to_ _fanfic.es_  

**Yo te diré** por Joselyn98

> Tina y Leslie pertenecen a bandas enemigas. Sin embargo, del odio al amor hay un solo paso. (Basado en la canción “Yo te diré” por Miranda).

Clasificación: No menores de 13 años [Comentarios - 2]  
Categoría: Series TV, RPF  
Personajes: Tina Minoru, Leslie Dean  
Géneros: Romance  
Advertencias: Ninguno  
Serie: Ninguno  
Capítulos: 2 Finalizado: No  
Palabras: 2398 Leído: 213  
Publicado: 20/06/2019 Actualizado: 23/06/2019

* * *

_Posted on_ _thesingingbitch.com_  

> **August 13, 2019: A sordid lesbian scandal? Really, Tina?**
> 
> I have returned to social media, bitches, and I’m fabulous. And what better way to come back than with a selfie with my favorite girl.
> 
> Admit it, I had you worried after the first silent couple of weeks when I pretty much disappeared. “Who will devour the souls of the #Hunters cast now?” You asked.
> 
> Commoners, you worried in vain. Check me out. Okay, my dress would probably be boring without this crazy coat made from Scarlett O’Hara’s leftover drapes, and it might have been a mistake wear this pink lipstick that doesn’t suit my complexion at all. Oh, wait- That’s Leslie’s lipstick! But who cares? Look at these legs! Look at this waist! Look at this million of dollars, honey! Are you _aware_ that I’m forty five? And I’m better looking that all of you young peasants? And just obtained a starring role on the most successful show of this generation? And made an epic coming out in front of thousands of recording cameras? And dumped my cheating boyfriend, because who needs sausage on the grill? NOT ME. 
> 
> That’s right. Forget about this body, gentlemen, now I’m playing for the other team. Step back and watch, ladies. Yearn, because this booty belongs to Leslie Dean.

 

* * *

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
So… 

_PM from_ _@tinlovemin_ _to_ _@leslietrash_  
Don’t 

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
I didn’t say anything. 

_PM from_ _@tinlovemin_ _to_ _@leslietrash_  
But you were going to. 

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
No, I wasn’t 

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
I told you so. 

_PM from_ _@tinlovemin_ _to_ _@leslietrash_  
NICO 

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
I HAD TO. 

_PM from_ _@tinlovemin_ _to_ _@leslietrash_   
You asshole 

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_   
You cutie. 

_PM from_ _@tinlovemin_ _to_ _@leslietrash_   
...what? 

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_   
I’m sorry, I thought we were saying things that are obvious.

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
For example, Deanoru is real.

_PM from @tinlovemin to @leslietrash_  
I hate you

_PM from_ _@leslietrash_ _to_ _@tinlovemin_  
Love you too

* * *

_Entry on_ _fanlore.org_

> **Tina Minoru/Leslie Dean**
> 
> **Tina Minoru/Leslie Dean** , also known as **Deanoru** , is the  RPF pairing of  Tina Minoru and  Leslie Dean. The pairing is the result of the two actors working together on the  Hunters television series, and is often connected to the _Hunters_ pairing  Nine Izumi/Rose Moon ( **Moonine** ). The pairing, although, has existed since before Leslie Dean joined the cast on February 15, 2019, at the start of  Season 2 of the series. It was considered a fanon pairing amongst the fandom surrounding the singer Leslie Dean, while most of the fans of Tina Minoru used to reject it. In July 18, 2019, during the San Diego Comic-Con, the actresses came out to the public as a couple.
> 
> Pairing: Tina Minoru/Leslie Dean  
>  Alternative name(s): Deanoru  
>  Gender Category: Femslash, F/F  
>  Fandom: RPF  
>  Canonical?: Yes

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. I hope you enjoyed my nonsense.  
> I had to put "deanoru" instead of "senior deanoru" because, you know...there is no young deanoru here.


End file.
